Breaking Dawn: Part 1
Plot Bella Swan is getting ready for her wedding. During the reception, her best friend, Jacob Black the werewolf returns after hearing about Bella and Edward's engagement. While dancing with him in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to consummate their marriage on their honeymoon while she's still human. Jacob becomes furious, knowing that Edward could easily kill Bella but the other wolves restrain him from hurting Edward. The couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme and they make love for the first time. The next morning, Edward realizes that he bruised Bella during the night, and is mad at himself for hurting her. Two weeks into their honeymoon, Bella realizes that she is pregnant with a half mortal half immortal child. Edward is terrified by the news, knowing that she would not survive the delivery. He says that Carlisle will remove the monster. She refuses, as she wants to keep the baby and needs the help of Edward's sister, Rosalie and her brother, George, who have always wanted a child, to protect her baby. They fly back home to Forks, Washington. She has only been pregnant for two weeks, but the baby is growing very fast. Edward then tells Carlisle to start the abortion but suddenly George and Rosalie jump in front of Bella and protect her. Eva begs George to step back but he hisses at her saying that it very beautiful to have a baby in the family, while they didn't have. Eva sobs saying to him that's the reason for her inability to make children and she runs away. George runs behind her, telling Rosalie to keep an eye on his sister, and he tells her that he loves her no matter what. Eva hugs him and they share a night at a cave under the pond. The other day, Jacob rushes over to the Cullen's mansion and finds Bella already heavily pregnant. He is angry, saying that they should remove it as soon as possible. Bella says that it is her choice. Jacob is disgusted by this. As Bella gets bigger, the quality of her health declines. She starts drinking human blood to satisfy the baby's thirst. Edward comes to accept the baby as he reads its thoughts, learning that his child loves Bella in return and doesn't mean to hurt her. Soon after, Bella drops a cup of blood and as she bends down to pick it up, the baby breaks her back. She almost dies giving birth. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, but nothing seems to happen and Bella is thought to be dead. Greatly distraught, Jacob attempts to kill the baby, but stops when he has imprinted on the child. When the werewolves hear of Bella's death, they attack the Cullens' house in an attempt to kill the baby as they fear it's a threat. Edward, Alice and Jasper defend their home and their family, and are later helped by Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Jacob then runs outside to stop the battle and shape-shifts. Edward reads Jacob's mind and announces that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee and since it is the wolves' law not to harm anyone who has been imprinted on they are forced to leave. George and Eva return, and when George sees Bella, he thinks that she's dead and screams sobbing. He is relieved when he learns that she starts changing. After Bella is cleaned and dressed, her cuts from her difficult labour heal as the venom spreads through her body. The last scene shows Bella awaken as a newborn vampire.